Dernière Confession
by Sugarlilou
Summary: Petite fic sur Emily et Ian...se situe au lendemain du 7*01


**Voici une petite fic écrite après le 7*01 et ma frustration sur le dénouement de l'affaire Doyle/Prentiss. J'aurais aimé en savoir plus sur ce passé mystérieux d'Emily, avoir plus d'info sur sa vie avec Ian, surtout que j'ai totalement craqué pour ce perso... Cela viendra peut être dans de futurs épisodes *o* En attendant pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu le début de la saison 7, mieux vaut ne pas lire les lignes ci dessous, au risque de gâcher la surprise de l'épisode. Désolée pour les éventuelles fautes, la fic n'est pas passé entre les mains d'un correcteur. Bonne lecture!**

**Dernière confession…**

_Il __est __maintenant __5h30 __du __matin __et __je __suis __là, __assise __sur __cette __chaise, __derrière __ce __bureau __dont __j__'__aime __tant __l__'__odeur __raffiné __du __bois __qu__'__il __dégage. __Je __ne __sais __pas __exactement __pourquoi __ma __main __s__'__est __emparée __de __ce __stylo __et __a __commencé __à __noter __des __mots __sur __une __feuille. __J'ignore ce qui m'y pousse…Mon égo, ma culpabilité, ma conscience…ma douleur ?__Peut __importe, __je __suis __ici, __à __t__'__écrire, __les __mots __glissant __sur __le __papier __sans __que __je __les __contrôle._

_Il __est __5h30 __du __matin __et __je __n__'__ai __pas __dormi __de __la __nuit. __Je __sens __mes __paupières __lourdes __de __fatigue __peser, __mais __je __ne __peux __dormir. __J__'__ai __trop __peur __dans __mon __sommeil __de __te __retrouver, __d__'__être __à __nouveau __confronter __à __toi, __de __te __voir __en __face __de __moi __et __d__'__être __paralysé, __de __ne __plus __pouvoir __bouger._

_Il est 5h30 et si tout c'est bien passé tu dois dorénavant être chez toi. __J'imagine le soleil clair de la matinée te réchauffer lentement, l'herbe verte des collines danser sous tes pieds. __Ici __l__'__astre __brulant __cède __sa __place, __pour __encore __quelques __instants, __aux __étoiles __brillantes. __Elles sont si belles, si petites et si lumineuses à la fois. __D__'__ici __peu __elles __disparaîtront, __fauchées __par __les __lueurs __de __l__'__aurore. __Elles __disparaîtront__…__elles __te __rejoindront __peut __être. __Il __y __a __des __moments __où __je __voudrais __pouvoir __disparaître __avec __elles. __Cette nuit en est un. __Cette __nuit __où __j__'__ai __mal, __si __mal. __Jamais __je __n__'__ai __ressenti __une __si __vive __douleur, __acide __et __brulante. __Elle __me __consume __totalement, __je __voudrais __éteindre __cet __incendie, __arrêter __le __feu __mais __je __ne __trouve __aucun __moyen __pour __y __parvenir._

_T'écrire cette lettre m'y aidera t'il ? J'en doute…_

_Je __t__'__ai h__aïs __et __tu __m__'__as __détesté __en __retour__…C__omment __puis __je __aujourd__'__hui, __avoir __la __naïveté __de __croire __que __ces __quelques __lignes __y __changeront __quelque __chose ? __Pourtant une force qui m'est étrangère me pousse à le faire et je ne lui résiste pas. __J__'__éprouve __le __sentiment __curieux __de __devoir __te __parler. __Le __besoin __de __m__'__expliquer,__de __t__'__apporter __des __réponses. __Si __tu __lisais __ces __lignes __tu __me __dirais __sans __doute __qu__'__il __est __trop __tard.__C__'__est __vrai__…__mais __il __le __faut. __Pour __que __je __puisse __encore __trouver __le __courage __de __m__'__éveiller __le __matin, __avoir __la __force __de __poursuivre __mon __travail, __oser __lever __les __yeux __vers __mon __reflet __dans __le __miroir._

_J__'__ai __bouleversé __ta __vie __comme __tu __as __transformé __la __mienne. __Quoi__qu__'__il __advienne __nos __destins__sont __liées __à __tout __jamais._

* * *

><p>Lorsque l'on a fait appel à moi pour cette mission en 2002, quand on m'a expliqué mon rôle au sein de cette affaire, j'ai en mon fort intérieur sautée de joie. Après plusieurs années à prouver quotidiennement mes capacités en tant qu'agent de la CIA, mes supérieurs avaient décidé de nous confier, à moi-même et à mon équipe, un dossier de la plus haute importance. Celui d'un trafiquant d'arme, un ancien membre de la branche armée de l'IRA. Son nom : Ian Doyle.<p>

Cette mission, nous savions tous a quelle point elle changerait nos vies d'agents, tout ce qu'elle impliquerait, et surtout en cas de réussite, le poids qu'elle donnerait à notre avenir professionnel. Notre travail était clair et simple : infiltrer le réseau et le démembrer. Le but ultime de cette affaire était de découvrir l'identité d'un homme, connu sous le surnom de Valhalla, un ancien capitaine de l'IRA devenu mercenaire.

Il était notre cible principale, Doyle n'étant qu'un pion pour l'approcher.

Tout fut minutieusement préparer pendant de longues semaines, et je compris rapidement ce que l'on attendait plus précisément de moi. Je serais la taupe, l'élément d'infiltration, celle qui aurait pour objectif d'approcher Ian Doyle. Je passais donc des heures et des heures à étudier l'homme, a me préparer à entrer dans la peau d'un personnage créé de toute pièce rien que pour moi. Les agents de mon équipe, spécialisée tout comme moi dans l'établissement de profil de terroriste, m'aidèrent à devenir la femme que j'allais être durant les prochains mois de mon existence. Lauren…on m'imposa beaucoup de chose pendant cette préparation mais on me laissa la possibilité de choisir mon prénom. La seule condition était qu'il commence par un L. En effet la CIA utilisait une sorte de cryptogramme pour ses agents infiltrés et tous ceux impliqués dans cette affaire auraient les même initiales : L.R. Je choisis Lauren, en hommage à ma grand-mère paternelle, décédée peu de temps avant le début de cette enquête. Lauren Reynolds. Trafiquante d'arme. C'était l'identité que je porterai à l'avenir.

Bien sur une part de moi était effrayée à l'idée d'échouer, d'être repérée et tuée. Mais j'étais plus jeune et j'avais un tant besoin de me prouver mes compétences que même cette angoisse oppressante ne m'aurait fait reculer. Je voulais tellement avoir foi en moi et en cette mission que rien ni personne n'aurait pu me détourner du chemin que je m'apprêtais à emprunter.

Je connaissais tout ce qui était possible de connaître sur l'homme que je devais approcher, j'avais longuement étudié son profil et je savais tout de lui. Ses amis, ses loisirs, les adresses de ses nombreux domiciles, son alcool préféré ou encore la marque des cigarettes qu'il fumait. Des heures durant j'avais regardé le portrait de cet homme, étudié les courbes de son visage, fixé ses yeux bleus acier. Je savais jusqu'où il faudrait que j'aille pour être au plus près de lui et de ses confidences, je savais que cela serait difficile et éprouvant mais j'y étais prête. Bien sûr l'idée de devoir me glisser dans le lit d'un terroriste me révulsait, et en y repensant je failli tout laisser tomber. Mes supérieurs réussirent à grand renfort de discours moraux sur le bien et le mal à me persuader de poursuivre l'affaire.

L'image que j'avais de Doyle était totalement abjecte, pour moi il n'était qu'un monstre qui n'hésitait pas à manipuler et à tuer pour faire prospérer son trafic. Je le voyais comme un être violent, misogyne, sadique, une brute épaisse détestable. Un séducteur toutefois, si j'en croyais les informations que j'avais obtenu sur ses précédentes relations amoureuses. Trois feuilles ne suffisaient pas à contenir la liste de ses nombreuses conquêtes féminines. Je n'étais pas dupe et je savais que l'on m'avait choisi pour devenir Lauren Reynolds, non seulement parce que j'étais un bon agent mais aussi parce que mon physique correspondait aux gouts de Doyle.

Après deux mois de préparation, tel était donc mon objectif: réussir à séduire et à me faire apprécier de cet homme suffisamment longtemps pour le voir chuter.

* * *

><p>Le jour J arriva et l'on me présenta à Doyle dans un bar qu'il aimait fréquenter.<p>

Il parut croire à mon histoire, ne sembla pas douter un instant de mes paroles. Dés les premières minutes, je senti son regard se promener sur moi et je compris rapidement que je lui plaisais. Tout marchait comme prévu, j'étais dans la place, j'étais devenu Lauren Reynolds, trafiquante d'arme.

Je revis Doyle moins d'une semaine après notre rencontre. Il ne paraissait pas prêt à travailler dans l'immédiat avec moi, mais il semblait être très intéressé par ma petite personne. Il ne tarda pas à tenter a me séduire et je pris un certain plaisir à le regarder faire. Je le laissais m'inviter dans les plus luxueux restaurants, acceptait poliment ses somptueux cadeaux… Robes, bijoux, parfums, œuvre d'art, il m'offrit tout ce que n'importe quelle autre femme aurait souhaité posséder. Bien entendu je le remerciais de ses présents en prenant garde toutefois à ne pas me laisser éblouir par eux. Lauren, la vendeuse d'arme n'avait pas besoin des richesses d'un autre, elle en possédait déjà beaucoup.

Toutefois, petit à petit, l'image du terroriste sanglant et violent s'effaça lentement de mon esprit pour laisser place à un homme attentionné, pouvant se montrer doux et gentil. Je me découvrais des passions et des intérêts communs aux siens.

Cela me déstabilisa et je me mis à m'interroger sur la poursuite de cette mission. Je compris que cela devenait dangereux quand, lors d'un diner en sa compagnie, sa présence à mes côtés me paru naturelle et agréable. Lorsque que je me mise à rire à ses plaisanteries ce n'était pas parce que le rôle de Lauren l'exigeait mais parce qu'Emily le voulait. Le monstre cruel que j'avais peint dans mon esprit se révélait être le plus charmant des compagnons. Je m'effrayais toute seule lorsque je me surprenais à attendre ses appels téléphonique, n'ont pas parce qu'ils étaient indispensable à la réussite de mon travail, mais parce que je ressentais le besoin de le voir, d'être auprès de lui.

Il me semblait être prise dans mon propre piège, coincée dans mes propres filets. Je m'enfonçais peu à peu dans ce jeu dont je savais que je ne sortirais pas indemne.

Au fur et a mesure de nos rendez vous, Doyle se dévoila, se confia à moi et j'en appris un peu plus sur lui et ses activités. Mes supérieurs étaient enchantés par mes rapports et mon équipe jubilait de cette réussite, tandis qu'en moi un sentiment ambiguë s'insinuait de plus en plus.

Je me sentais à présent totalement à l'aise avec Ian et sa compagnie ne m'effrayait plus le moins du monde.

Je restais malgré tout sur mes gardes et protégeais du mieux que je le pouvais mon identité secrète.

L'homme qui se trouvait en face de moi n'hésiterait pas un instant à m'abattre si j'étais découverte et cela je ne l'oubliais pas.

* * *

><p>Arriva le soir de ma première nuit dans ses bras.<p>

Je m'y étais préparée, tentant de me convaincre que ce moment dégradant serait bref. Savoir que je laisserais ce criminel me toucher me rendais malade et je pris une profonde inspiration lorsque je sentis les mains de Doyle faire glisser sur ma peau les fines bretelles de la robe grenat que je portais. Dans ma tête j'imaginais déjà les soupirs et les cris de plaisir que je devrais savamment feindre durant les instants à venir.

Mais rien ne se passa comme je l'avais pensé…à croire que Ian Doyle prenait un malin plaisir à chambouler mon esprit, à être l'opposé de ce que j'attendais de lui.

Je ne le lui ai jamais dis, son orgueil étant déjà suffisamment démesuré, mais il fut le meilleur amant que j'ai connu.

Il fut doux, aimant, passionné, privilégiant mon plaisir au sien. Il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à me câliner, à embrasser chaque minuscule partie de mon corps, me prodiguant de multiples caresses. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que le terroriste que j'avais profilé durant des heures serait capable d'une telle tendresse vis-à-vis d'une femme. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes je senti toute crainte, pression ou dégout s'envoler et je m'abandonnais dans ses bras.

Cette nuit là je fini par oublier Lauren et sa mission, je fini par oublier les actes répréhensible de Doyle. Cette nuit là, dans ce lit, il y avait juste moi, Emily, une femme, et Ian, un homme, deux êtres qui se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la douceur et de la chaleur du corps de chacun.

La panique me gagna toutefois lorsque je m'éveillais le lendemain matin, l'immense lit vide à mes côtés. Je m'assis, pressant les draps contre moi, parcourant du regard la chambre à coucher de Ian. Mon amant avait déjà quitté la pièce et me retrouver toute seule dedans, me terrifia. Je me trouvais dans une maison où je savais que l'ensemble de ses occupants étaient mes ennemis. J'hésitais à bouger, a sortir du lit, de multiples questions taraudant mon esprit… Et si j'avais cédé trop vite aux avances de Doyle ? Peut être qu'à présent je ne l'intéresserais plus… Et si la nuit précédente, quelque chose en moi, en mon attitude m'avais trahi ? Doyle aurait pu découvrir toute la vérité… Je n'osais plus bouger, me persuadant que de l'autre côté de la porte de la chambre, une bande de terroriste était là, armes braquées, prêtes à faire feu dés que je l'ouvrirais.

Ma respiration se coupa lorsque je la vit lentement s'ouvrir, le battant grinçant légèrement. Il me sembla qu'elle mit des heures à s'entrouvrir, ce petit moment restant à tout jamais le plus long de mon existence.

Soudain le visage de Doyle apparut dans l'encadrement et je contrôlais un soupir de soulagement, en le voyant s'avancer, un sourire aux lèvres. Un plateau reposait sur ses avant-bras. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le dévisager avec surprise tant cette scène me paraissait incompatible avec l'homme qu'était Ian Doyle. La sale brute épaisse de mon profil déposa devant moi un plateau sur lequel était disposé un petit déjeuner pour deux personnes, composé de viennoiseries, de confitures, de jus d'orange pressée, de fruits fraichement coupé… Il s'assit à mes côtés et me dit :

- J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais peut être de manger quelque chose.

J'acquiesçais. A cet instant précis, j'aurais voulu lâcher prise, fondre en larme et m'enfuir en courant. M'éloigner de tout cela, de Lauren, de Doyle. Trahir un être immonde que je détestais ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais trahir un homme qui vous apportait votre petit déjeuner au lit, trahir un homme qui vous manifestait tendresse et douceur, cela était au dessus de mes forces. Je retins mes larmes et contenu mes émotions avec peine alors que tout mon être me soufflait de cesser ce jeu, d'avouer sur le champ qui j'étais avant que la situation ne s'empire et que cette mission ne se termine en drame. A la place je saisie l'une des petites brioches du plateau et en détachait les grains de sucre saupoudré dessus pour les fourrer dans ma bouche.

Encore aujourd'hui il m'arrive de me demander ce qu'il serait arrivé si ce matin là j'avais avoué la vérité a Ian.

Heureusement pour moi, je n'eu pas le temps de culpabiliser plus longtemps, Ian m'entrainant dans une folle journée. Il me fit tout d'abord visiter sa propriété, me présenta a son personnel, puis nous nous rendîmes en ville où il m'offrit un déjeuner au soleil, suivit d'un après midi de cheval, l'une de ses passions. Nous revînmes éreintés par une course folle en forêt et après un bon bain chaud, nous dinâmes sur sa terrasse, face au soleil couchant.

Pour la seconde fois je m'endormis tard dans la nuit au creux de ses bras…

* * *

><p>Les journées et les mois défilèrent dans ma vie mais ne se ressemblèrent pas.<p>

Tantôt tiraillée par mon travail, tantôt par mes sentiments, je nageais entre deux eaux, essayant de maitriser l'ensemble aussi bien que je le pouvais. D'un côté je continuais de fournir les informations que mes supérieurs réclamaient et d'un autre je partageais la totalité de mes nuits avec Ian. Il fini par me proposer de travailler avec lui. Tout se déroulait comme prévu et je savais que bientôt, grâce à moi, Doyle et son réseau nous conduirait à Valhalla.

Cela arriva bien plus tôt que je ne le pensais.

Je venais de fournir a Ian les meilleures armes que l'on pouvait trouver sur le marcher et cela éveilla les soupçons de son acolyte et ami, Liam, qui ne se gêna pas de lui faire part de ses doutes me concernant. Je me crus découverte lorsque Ian m'entraina à cet instant dans l'un de ses véhicules en lui disant qu'il allait s'occuper de moi.

Je pensais qu'il allait me demander des explications et je savais mes chances de survies inferieur à zéro.

Doyle ne faisait confiance qu'à un nombre très restreint de personne et en cas de doute dans son esprit il ne faisait preuve d'aucun état d'âme. Si Liam avait semé le trouble en lui, on retrouverait mon cadavre d'ici peu, une balle dans la tête.

Ian me demanda pourquoi je ne lui posais jamais de question sur son travail, sur ses affaires, sur Valhalla et je lui répondis que je pensais qu'il m'en parlerait lui-même lorsqu'il en aurait envie. Je le sentais tendu et hésitant, troublé, et je cru qu'il m'avait démasqué et qu'il cherchait à me piéger

Mais une fois encore je me trompais et au lieu de me liquider sur place il me tendit une chaine en or au bout de laquelle était suspendu un anneau. Sur celui-ci était gravé deux petites mains enserrées. J'en avais déjà vu des semblables et n'avait aucun doute sur la signification de cet anneau. Il s'agissait en réalité de deux anneaux, portant sur chacun d'eux une main, que l'on pouvait réunir en un seul.

Les jeunes fiancés devaient en porter chacun un, en attendant la célébration de leur union et de pouvoir a nouveau réunir les deux petites mains.

Il était le symbole de l'engagement, de la fidélité…et aujourd'hui Ian me l'offrait.

Nous avions déjà, au cours de précédentes discussions évoqué le mariage, plus par amusement que par réelles intentions d'engagements. J'avais expliqué a Ian que le mariage ne m'intéressais pas plus que cela, que je ne me voyais pas dans ce rôle de femme attendant patiemment à la maison le retour de son mari, je lui avais dis que la robe blanche et les colombes, cela n'était pas pour moi. Doyle ne semblait pas vouloir s'unir lui non plus, il n'avait pas émis d'objection à mes arguments et j'avais pensé que le sujet était clos.

Quand je compris la signification de cet anneau ma première réaction fut la surprise, puis vint la joie, le bonheur. Intérieurement j'étais flattée, c'était la première fois que l'on me faisait une telle proposition, et durant quelques secondes j'imaginais brièvement la jeune femme brune que j'étais se regarder dans un miroir, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche.

Soudain le mirroir explosa et se brisa en milliers de morceaux devant mes yeux, aspergeant la mariée de ses éclats coupant.

Cela n'arriverait jamais. Jamais Lauren n'épouserait Ian. Tout simplement parce que Lauren n'existait pas.

Je gardais un instant dans le creux de mes mains l'anneau et la chaine, ne sachant quoi dire. Je lui murmurai simplement que le bijou était magnifique. Ian se tourna vers moi et me demanda de le regarder; je levais donc les yeux vers lui. Je vis ses yeux bleus se poser sur moi et il me dit de sa voix chaude, teintée de son accent irlandais :

- C'est moi Valhalla.

Je restais muet, a le fixer, me remettant de ce boulet de canon qu'il venait de m'envoyer en pleine figure. Interpol traquait depuis des années un homme qui se trouvait être juste en face de moi.

- Je n'ai aucune idée du genre de vie que l'on aura mais je veux la partager avec toi, poursuivit-il.

Je restais silencieuse devant cette déclaration avant de me jeter dans ses bras. Au fond de moi j'eu l'impression qu'une main broyait mon cœur, l'étouffant de plus en plus, l'enserrant toujours plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il implose.

J'eu envie d'éclater en sanglots. Parce qu'à présent tout était fini.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent, et je connus encore des moments heureux avec Ian. Je portais quotidiennement l'anneau qu'il m'avait offert et chaque jour il semblait peser de plus en plus lourd. Je savais qu'il représentait le poids de ma trahison. Aujourd'hui je mangeais, dormais, riais avec le mercenaire tant recherché, Valhalla, cet homme qui d'ici peu serait capturé et emprisonné afin de payé pour ses crimes.<p>

A cause de moi. De ma mission, de mon travail…

Je savais que le moment où Doyle serait arrêté arriverait d'ici peu et que bientôt je serais de nouveau Emily Prentiss. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à m'en réjouir.

Durant les mois passé auprès de Ian, j'avais sympathisé avec son personnel, notamment avec sa gouvernante Louise. Elle s'occupait de l'intendance de la maison et en l'absence de Ian j'avais passé de longues heures avec elle, à discuter ou à cuisiner. De plus Louise avait un fils, Declan, un adorable petit garçon aux boucles blondes, à la peau douce et au sourire enjôleur. Je l'adorais, je passais de nombreux moments en sa compagnie, nous adorions jouer ensemble, dessiner, nous déguiser, inventant des farces aux autres résidants de la maison. Cet enfant était un cadeau du ciel, le temps que je passais avec lui était alors source de plénitude et de bien être. Tous mes instincts maternels inassouvis étaient comblés par la présence de Declan à mes côtés.

A l'idée que bientôt je serais obliger de les quitter lui et Louise, mon cœur se brisait.

Ian aussi aimait passer du temps avec l'enfant, je les surpris plus d'une fois lors de moments d'amusement et de tendresse. Declan était le seul enfant entouré d'adulte, pour la plupart des hommes, et chacun lui témoignait de l'affection.

Une journée, alors que je jouais dans le salon en compagnie de l'enfant, Ian me révéla la vérité sur la naissance du petit garçon. Declan était son fils et non celui de Louise. Elle l'élevait afin que ses adversaires ne puissent l'utiliser pour l'atteindre mais il était son fils. Je restais bouche bée mesurant l'impact de ses paroles. Quand Ian parlait de ses ennemies je savais qu'il s'agissait aussi bien d'autres trafiquants que des différentes polices internationales. Mes patrons en faisaient partie. Et je compris l'importance de cette nouvelle information. Si j'expliquais l'existence de Declan à mes supérieurs, je savais qu'ils se conduiraient aussi mal que les pires terroristes du monde avec lui dans l'unique but de mieux faire tomber Doyle, ou plutôt Valhalla.

Ian me parlait à nouveau. Dans le brouillard qui obscurcissait mon cerveau je l'entendis me dire :

- Il lui faut une mère.

J'étais perdue, je ne savais plus comment réagir, quoi lui répondre…Une mère? Moi devenir la mère de Declan? J'aimais cet enfant d'un amour inconditionnel, c'était certain, mais cette fois je ne pouvais plus me permettre de jouer ou de mentir, je ne pouvais plus faire semblant, pas avec lui, pas avec Declan.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas ici.

Ce furent les seuls mots que je parvins à prononcer.

- Je te ferais quitter tout ça, me répondit-il.

Tout quitter, oui je le voulais. Quitter ce mode de vie, quitter cette maison où je ne m'étais jamais senti en sécurité, quitter le monde glauque et cruelle du trafic d'arme, quitter la violence et les crimes, la corruption, quitter l'espionnage et les faux semblants…Comme si au bout d'une phrase tout pouvais changer, comme si au bout d'une phrase je pouvais remodeler le destin à ma façon, je lui dis :

- Ou alors c'est moi qui pourrais te faire quitter tout ça ?

Il posa sur moi son regard bleu que je m'étais surprise au cours des 14 derniers mois de ma vie à aimer.

- J'ai des ressources…et des contacts, repris je pour le convaincre.

Tout était faux bien sûr, si j'avais une certaine somme d'argent placé sur différents comptes, je n'avais aucun contact.

- Il serait bien plus en sécurité…et il aurait un père.

Je vis l'espace d'une seconde une lueur dans ses yeux qui disparut presque aussitôt.

- Tu sais qui je suis Lauren, un soldat. Je dirige des soldats, j'élève des soldats. Je ne peux pas tout quitter.

Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris ? J'aurais été prête à renoncer a tout pour le sauver lui et son fils, pour passer le temps qu'il me restait a vivre aux cotés de Ian et Declan, prête à abandonner ma mission, a lâcher mon travail, ma carrière pour laquelle j'avais tant donné, j'aurais accepté de fuir, d'être traqué par toutes les polices du monde… Pour cet homme qui refusait de cesser ses activités criminelles ? Quelle folle j'étais.

J'étais en colère, contre moi, contre lui. Contre moi parce que je laissais mes sentiments prendre le pas sur ma mission. Contre lui parce qu'il faisait l'inverse…J'avais cru être plus importante que cela a ses yeux. J'avais cru que Declan le serait. Même son fils ne comptait pas suffisamment à ses yeux pour renoncer à cette vie qu'il avait choisie. J'eu envie de lui crier ma colère, de lui cracher ma rage en plein visage, le dégoût de ce que sa réponse m'inspirait. Me maitrisant je lui demandais :

- Tu me demande d'élever ton fils pour qu'il ait la même vie que toi ?

- Tu la trouve si mauvaise ? me demanda-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

Il ne comprenait pas…il ne comprendrait jamais. Oui je la trouvais mauvaise, je n'en voulais pas, ni pour moi ni pour Declan. Je me fichais pas mal de tous les millions qu'il pouvait amasser, de toutes les richesses que son business lui apportait, a mes yeux cela n'était pas ce qui nous rendrait heureux. Et je voulais être heureuse, je voulais que Declan le soit.

Si Ian avait accepté de tout quitter, j'ignore ce qu'il serait advenue de nous trois. Aurions-nous connu d'autres instants de bonheur ?

Je ne le saurais jamais, mais il m'arrive encore trop souvent d'y penser.

Je me revois encore dans ce salon, Declan si petit, si beau se serrant contre moi... en repensant à ce tableau je crois pouvoir dire sans aucune prétention que nous aurions formé une belle famille.

- Tu n'imagine pas, lui avais je dis, toutes les choses que je serais prête à faire pour te rendre heureux. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça.

Six semaines plus tard, Ian fut arrêté. Quand à Lauren Reynolds, elle mourut dans un accident de voiture peut de temps après.

* * *

><p>La suite tu la connais Ian. Emily Prentiss reprit le cours de sa vie.<p>

Rapidement je pu rejoindre le département des sciences du comportement, je me pris de passion pour mon travail, renonçant à tout autre plaisir.

Mon équipe était constituée d'hommes et de femmes magnifiques de par leur humanité, leur force et leur courage.J'ai aimé chaque jour passé auprès d'eux, chaque enquête sur laquelle j'ai travaillé.

Parfois je pensais à toi, à nous mais je me forçais a t'oublier, a effacer le passé pour me tourner vers le futur.

Tu as cru durant toutes tes années d'emprisonnement, qu'en te livrant aux autorités, j'avais également livré ton fils.

Tu sais à présent que je l'ai protéger du mieux que je le pouvais des dangers, de tes ennemis, afin que personne ne puisse le blesser.

J'ai essayé d'agir au mieux, d'être en accord avec ce que me dictait ma conscience.

Peut être ne le comprendra tu jamais.

Aujourd'hui ton fils est en sécurité et je prie pour le voir vite à nouveau heureux.

Je pense que c'est ce que tu souhaiterais pour lui et j'espère ne pas te décevoir.

* * *

><p><em>Il <em>_est __7h00 __et __il __est __temps __pour __moi __de __mettre __fin __à __cette __dernière __confession._

_J'ai voulu que tu disparaisse de ma vie Ian, j'ai voulu fuir tout ce qui me rattachais à toi, ce passé commun qui me terrifait. Rien n'aurait dû se dérouler ainsi, tu n'aurais jamais dû t'échapper de prison, tu n'aurais jamais dû réussir a me retrouver, jamais Ian Doyle n'aurait dû rechercher Lauren Reynolds..._

_Je t'ai haïs et tu m'as détesté en retour...mais jamais je n'ai souhaité un dénouement aussi tragique, pas ainsi, pas devant Declan._

_Il est 7h00 du matin et le soleil se lève. Je vois les premiers rayons percer doucement les fenêtres du bureau. Une nouvelle journée va commencer, sûrement une nouvelle affaire pour moi aussi. Pour moi cela signifie faire semblant que tout va bien, que je vais bien...Je ne veux pas les voir s'inquièter pour moi_

_Il est 7h00 du matin mais pour toi c'est déjà le midi. Mes collègues et amis n'ont pas compris mon geste, ils le trouvent stupide. Ils pensent que tu ne mérite pas tant d'attention de ma part. __Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, ils te détestent pour ce que tu as fais, après tout tu as bien failli me tuer, ils auraient pu me perdre définitivement par ta faute._

_Mais je devais le faire, parce que je crois que c'est ce que tu aurais aimé. _

_Declan, __malgré s__on __jeune __âge __le __désirait __aussi._

_Et moi…peut être est ce là ma façon de te demander pardon ? _

_Pour avoir jouer avec toi, tes sentiments, pour t'avoir trahi…mais je n'ai pas toujours joué, pas toujours menti._

_Lorsque je te disais « je t'aime » je le pensais._

_Quand je passais mes nuits dans tes bras, je ne trichais pas._

_Il __y __a __sept __ans __je __t__'__ai __dis __que __je __serais __capable __de __pleins __de __choses __pour __te __rendre __heureux. __Aujourd__'__hui __je __sais __que __tu __es __heureux __là __ou __tu __te __trouve._

_Chez __toi, __dans __ton __pays, __sur __tes __terres__… __repose __y __en __paix __mon __amour._

_Adieu__…__Ian._


End file.
